1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic support for a vibrating mass, including at least a first fixture, a second fixture and a block of elastic material bonded between the fixtures, the latter being capable of being subjected, as a result of excitation vibrations exerted between them, to relative vibrational displacements.
The context of the invention may in particular, but not exclusively, relate to shock-absorbers or engine mounts.
2. Description of Related Art
Document FR-A-2,431,639 describes an elastic antivibration support with incorporated phase-shifter, but this system has the drawback that it increases the transmission of vibrations at low frequencies, while even causing a transmission peak at the resonant frequency.